Dance With Me
by Zephyr Hearts
Summary: Eclare; "Eli. Dance with me." ... "What here?" It's amazing how dancing can lead one thing to another.


Disclaimer: I totally don't own Degrassi, but I do own a weiner dog :) And his name is Oscar ^_^.

A/N: Well then, ha ha I haven't written an Eclare one-shot in such a long time :O. Anyway this one-shot has been inspired by my sister's 21st birthday, I went clubbing this past weekend with my mom, mom's friends, my sissy, and my sexy german friend (who is male of course), and we danced... oh my god great night, anyway, a scene in the movie Dirty Dancing, and the song Do it to Me by Usher. So, there's not much I need to say about this story. Just read, review, and enjoy!

This story is rated M for a reason. I feel horrible, I haven't written a lemon like this in such a long time -_-.

* * *

Dance With Me

Summary: Eclare; "Eli. Dance with me." ... "What here?" It's amazing how dancing can lead one thing to another.

* * *

"Eli, I had fun tonight." Clare said as she removed her sweater, and placing it on the couch. Eli turned to her and flashed her his signature Elijah Goldsworthy smirk; the same smirk that makes Clare melt whenever she sees it. Clare blushed. He said, "I'm glad you had fun, Blue Eyes." Clare watched Eli move across the living room, and into the kitchen. She heard rustling in the kitchen and blinked a few times.

Eli came back with a few long candles, along with candle holders. She watched Eli light them up, placing them on the coffee table, on the top of the T.V. stand, and the small tables on each side of the couch.

Clare smiled as Eli headed to the lightswitch, and he dimmed the lights.

"I think you should play some music." Clare said.

"I was getting to that." Eli responded. He walked back to his room, and came back with a CD. Clare cocked her head to the side and waited for Eli to come sit down next to her, seeing as he was setting the mood. Eli played a certain song, and Clare smiled really big.

"I love this song." She said.

"Yeah, this is probably the only song I like by Usher." Eli smirked. He walked to her, and sat down next to her on the couch. As he began to lean into her and kiss her, Clare said, "Eli. Dance with me."

"What here?"

Clare nodded. She stood up and grabbed Eli's hand with hers. Eli stood up and moved Clare away from the couch. Clare reached up and wrapped her arms around his neck, Eli's hands moved to her waist. Clare smiled up at him and laid her head on his chest. Eli wrapped his arms around her waist, and placed a kiss on the top of her head. Eli turned Clare around, so her back was against his chest. Eli slowly moved his hands up from Clare's waist, and he wrapped them around his neck. His hands moved back down to her waist, where his finger tips would sneak inside her skirt, playing with the band of her lacy boy short panties.

Clare swayed her hips to the music. Eli followed her hip movements, occassionally moving his hips forward against her bottom. Clare ran her fingers through Eli's soft black hair, while her head leaned back on his shoulder. Eli moved his hands across her stomach, inside her shirt, ghosting his finger tips into her skirt, playing with the front of her lacy underwear.

Clare sighed and she turned around to face him. She blushed when Eli's hands moved around her back and reached down, groping her bottom, while he thrust her forward against him, pulling her body closer to his.

Eli watched as she bit down on her bottom lip. He smirked softly, running his hands up and down her back, moving them to her waist where he gripped it tight. Clare's hips moved against his, and her eyes closed. Eli leaned down and he captured her lips in a kiss. Clare whimpered and gasped.

Eli thrust his tongue into her mouth, and started moving back. Clare stumbled as Eli started walking towards her. He pushed her up against the wall, and lifted her legs, wrapping them around his waist. Their tongues danced against each others. Eli sucked on her tongue, earning a moan in Clare's throat.

He thrust his hips forward, and she moaned again.

Eli kissed her neck, as his hand moved inside her shirt, while his free arm moved around her waist, keeping her up. Clare gasped as his hand grasped her breast behind her lacy bra. Eli gently massaged her breast, he smirked feeling her nipple harden against his palm behind the lace.

Clare moaned louder.

She whispered, "Eli, let's go to your bed... please."

Eli pulled his hand from under her shirt, and his lips found hers, while he carried her to his room with uneasy steps. He kicked the door open and turned the light on in the second setting (dim) and then laid her down on the bed. Without hesitating, Eli lifted Clare's shirt above her head; Clare reached up and tugged at Eli's shirt. He helped her remove it. Eli leaned down and kissed her again, his body leaning over hers since he was standing next to the bed. Clare parted her lips, feeling his tongue move over them.

Eli smirked and pulled his mouth away. Clare whined in protest. Eli reached in between her breasts where he unclasped the bra and tossed it to the side. Clare gasped and arched her back against his touch as he grasped her breasts. Eli passed his thumbs across her nipples, feeling them harden against his touch. Clare bit down on her bottom lip, holding back her moans as Eli leaned down and licked her nipple, while he teased the other.

His teeth tugged playfully at the hard pink flesh, while his thumb and index finger pinched and pulled the other. Clare breathed heavily and moaned. Eli kissed up to her neck while he moved Clare up towards the middle of his bed, so he could lay on top of her.

"Ahh." Clare moaned, feeling his erection rub against her now sensitive center. Eli placed his hands on her inner thighs, pushing her thighs open. Eli moved his hips forward against her, watching and loving how her mouth opened to moan as he thrust his cock against her.

Eli attacked her neck, biting, sucking, and licking the spot that he only knew would turn her on. His hand moved in between them, and under her skirt. He teased her, rubbing her inner thighs. Clare whimpered, and arched her hips. Eli moved his lips to her ear. He chewed on her earlobe and rubbed her center, smirking. In a tone, that could cause any girl to practically melt Eli whispered, "You're already so wet, Clare... do I turn you on that much?"

Clare whimpered and her legs shook, her entire body tingled, and as weird as it felt, Clare liked it.

Eli licked the shell of her ear, and his middle and ring finger moved inside her, through her panties.

"Eli!" Clare cried out.

He moved his fingers agonizingly slow in and out, in and out, teasing her. Clare's legs opened wider and she moved her hips up. She whined, "Eli... please not like that." Her breath hitched as Eli continued to finger her through her lacy panties.

"How do you want it Clare?" Eli purred against her ear.

Clare blushed. She wasn't much for asking, because Eli knew what she wanted, and how she liked it, and how she wanted it to be done. But tonight, she's not going to blushing St. Clare. She moved her lips to his ear. With a low, seductive voice she whispered, "Eli, put your fingers inside me."

"God, that's so hot Clare." Eli responded.

He pushed her panties to the side, and thrust his fingers inside her. Clare cried out, and moaned loud as his fingers moved inside her. Eli thrust his fingers in and out fast and hard, loving the delicious sounds spilling from her lips. He pushed his fingers inside deeper, rubbing her sweetspot.

"Eli, oh my god Eli... Eli!" Clare moaned. Eli groaned against her neck, enjoying the fact that he can make Clare chant his name in that way. His fingers moved over her spot faster, and Clare moaned louder. Eli felt her walls tighten around his digits, and he pulled his fingers out, to rub her clit. Clare moaned, "Eli... I think I'm about to-

Eli rubbed her clit faster while his teeth bit down on her neck.

Clare tossed her head back and breathed heavily. Eli pulled his fingers away from her, and licked them clean, causing Clare to blush and turn away. Eli smirked and leaned down against her ear whispered huskily, "You always taste so good Clare." Clare whimpered and her blush deepened. Eli moved away and removed her skirt and pulled her panties down as well. Clare watched as Eli unbuttoned his jeans.

She chewed on her bottom lip and sat up. Clare pushed Eli's jeans down, and blushed when he wasn't wearing any boxers under neath. Eli glanced down at her and watched her tiny hand wrap around the base of his cock. The blush on Clare's face never disappeared as she moved her fist up and down. Eli watched her through half lidded eyes and swallowed hard. Uncontrollably, Eli thrust his hips forward, wanting Clare to move a little faster.

Clare moved her fist faster, and Eli moaned in his throat. His eyes closed, only to have them snap open when he felt something wet touching the tip of his cock. Eli glanced down and blushed a little, watching Clare's tongue move around his cock. Eli ran his fingers through her hair, and gripped a fist full when Clare wrapped her lips around his cock, and sucked hard; her hand stroked what wasn't in her mouth.

"Fuck." Eli gasped.

Clare looked up at him, her blue eyes darkened, and smirked at Eli while her the tip of her tongue stabbed into the slit. Eli clenched her curly hair harder, and moaned faster. Clare pulled her mouth away and stroked him faster. Eli's breath hitched, and just as he was about to come, Clare stopped.

"Damn you." Eli breathed.

Clare only giggled. Eli smirked at her, and he linked her legs around his waist. Clare swallowed hard and watched Eli tease her. He grasped himself and rubbed his cock against her entrance. Clare thrust her hips up, and whimpered when he slowly pushed the tip of his cock inside her, then pulled out. Clare whined. She said, "Eli please..." He asked, "Please what Clare?"

Clare swallowed hard.

"Put it inside me... please."

Eli grasped her hips, and slowly pushed his cock inside her. They both moaned. Eli picked Clare up and shoved her up against the wall. Clare moaned as Eli started to thrust his hips back and forth. Clare tossed her head back and Eli took that chance to kiss up and down her neck while his hips moved back and forth, harder and faster. Clare wrapped her arm around his shoulders while her free hand moved to the back of his neck, grasping his hair.

"Eli!"

Eli moved his lips to her ear and breathed heavily against it. Clare blushed, hearing him whisper, "You feel so good Clare." Eli moved his hands from her hips to her bottom, and squeezed hard. Clare moaned. Eli groaned and he moved back to the bed. Clare clenched the bedsheets as Eli continued to thrust his hips back and forth, hard. Clare moaned, "Oh my god Eli, faster." Eli complied and his thrusts increased to a faster pace, causing the bed to squeak, and the headboard thump against the wall.

Eli thrust his cock deeper inside her, and smirked against her neck, hearing her scream in pleasure, knowing that he just hit her sweetspot.

"E-Eli!" Clare's back arched and Eli groaned, feeling her walls tighten around him. He continued to thrusting his hips, only faster and harder.

"Clare, oh fuck." Eli moaned. His thrusts soon decreased and he gripped her hips hard. Clare whimpered as Eli collapsed on top of her. Both breathed heavily. Clare smiled through her heavy pants and said, "That was amazing."

"I know I was." Eli responded, smiling as well.

"I love you Eli."

"I love you too Clare." Eli responded as he pulled out and laid down next to her.

"We should do this again." Clare smirked.

"What exactly do you mean Blue Eyes?"

"Go out on a date, come back, play soft music, dance. You know it's amazing how dancing can lead one thing to another." Clare stated.

"True, but I knew you wanted me since the minute we stepped out of Morty."

"What makes you think you're so sure?"

"I'm Elijah Goldsworthy. I'm always sure about you Clare-bear."

"I love you Eli." Clare giggled.

"I know you do."

Eli leaned over and he kissed her lips.

_Do it to me, I'm gonna give it you_

_We're gonna make this night to remember..._

End!

* * *

Ugh, I really hate that ending :( But anyway, leave me a review if you liked it :D Reviews are great, really really really great :)))

Goodbye for now!


End file.
